


Bus

by CountingStarks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU!Actual World, Issues, M/M, PowerBottom!Alec, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec odiaba utilizar el transporte público de noche. Siempre iban llenos de personas malhumoradas, tal vez demasiadas para un autobus tan pequeño como los que suelen pasar ya entrada la noche. Luego de salir de la universidad una noche, el calor que le generan las personas en conjunto, no se compara con el que solo Él le genera.</p><p>Cap. 2 Snippet:</p><p>Ambos extendieron su mano derecha, y Alec estrechó primero la de Kieran, y luego la de Magnus. La piel era suave, y el tacto firme. La mano estaba fría por la bebida que traía cinco segundos antes.<br/>— Yo… Yo soy Alec. Alexander. Alexander Lightwood.<br/>— Oh, así que Alexander. Es un nombre muy bonito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Creo que esto es algo que la gran mayoria, si no todos, hemos pasado alguna vez. Y bueno, ¿Por que Alec seria la exepción? 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

Alec odiaba el transporte público de noche. Usualmente, los buses iban repletos a esas horas, de personas cansadas y de mal humor. Alec los entendía, pues se imaginaba que luego de un arduo día de trabajo, lo menos que querían era estar en un sitio pequeño, apretados todos como una salchicha.

De pie en la parada, junto a dos personas, se pudo divisar a lo lejos como se aproximaba su pequeña pesadilla. Se sacó el bolso de la espalda, y lo llevó a su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha solo tenía el dinero del pasaje. El autobús era relativamente pequeño, blanco, y como temía, con un montón de personas dentro. Cuando la puerta trasera se abrió, apenas salieron dos chicos, con suerte. Mientras que en la puerta delantera, subieron las tres personas, Alec entre ellas.

Dentro del bus había una intensa y pesada onda de calor. Quedó de pie en el segundo escalón, justo antes de llegar a un tercero que le daría oportunidad de llegar al pasillo con asientos a ambos lados, y en algún momento se podría sentar para descansar sus entumecidas piernas.

La puerta se cerró, y entonces emprendieron la marcha. Se sostuvo en una barra de metal, para no perder el equilibrio en el camino, mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer una vez estuviera en casa. El profesor Starkweather había dejado de tarea hacer un ensayo sobre un libro… un libro que aún no había terminado. Maldijo mentalmente. También debía hacer una investigación para el profesor Pangborn, sobre las leyes en la antigua Roma. La carrera de Leyes no era lo que realmente le gustaba, prefería haberse dedicado a la arquería más que como un hobbie, ir a las Olimpiadas alguna vez… Pero su padre había insistido. Y era su deber hacer lo mejor por la familia, justo como él siempre decía.

Mientras su mente divagaba imaginando un futuro muy distinto al que sabía que tendría, sintió _“algo”_ chocar contra su hombro. Era duro, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía flexible, como si se tratara de una especie de goma. Volvió a sentirlo pronto, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Giro la cabeza como pudo, y vio una entrepierna masculina chocar contra su hombro una tercera vez. Inevitablemente se sonrojo, y volvió su vista al camino nocturno, apenas iluminado por una gran luna llena y algunos faroles que funcionaban.

No podía reclamar nada, después de todo, estaban todos apretados dentro de ese pequeño bus, ¿No? No es como si el otro hombre lo estuviese haciendo deliberadamente, ¿Verdad? Había escuchado las quejas de sus compañeras infinitas veces sobre ese tipo de situaciones, incluso de su hermana y algunos amigos, como Jace, a quien tanto hombres como mujeres se le recostaban deliberadamente. Este hombre no lo hacía a propósito. Seguramente había alguien empujándolo hacia adelante, y chocaba contra él. Es lo más seguro.

En la cuadra siguiente, se bajó un hombre y su hijo en brazos. El pequeño tendría alrededor de cuatro años, y llevaba su uniforme de la escuela. Las personas fueron corriéndose hacia atrás, y eso le dio oportunidad al joven Lightwood de subir al tercer escalón que daba al pasillo, quedando justo delante del chico que hacía unos momentos le había sentido la entrepierna en el hombro. La mirada de Alec era muy curiosa, y girando la cabeza de nuevo, pudo ver mejor a aquel hombre. Era alto, con la piel algo tostada por el sol, y con unos ojos amarillos, como si de un gato se tratara. Giró violentamente la cabeza hacia el camino, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de pronto. Seguro era el calor.

Subieron entonces cuatro personas: una anciana, dos niñas pequeñas, y un hombre maduro de proporciones memorables. Alec tragó saliva, pronto se sentía el calor mucho más denso.

— **Hagan espacio en el pasillo, por favor. El señor no puede ir ahí**.

La voz del chofer se escuchó en todo el bus, y aunque algunas personas se quejaron, todos hicieron lo que pudieron para que el hombre subiera un peldaño más, despues de todo, había quedado de pie en el segundo escalón, y si cerraban la puerta, aplastaria a un hombre contra la misma. Quedó detrás de aquel moreno, empujándolo un poco, haciendo que al mismo tiempo chocara con el cuerpo de Alec.

Alec no podía pensar con claridad. Tenía detrás a un hombre sumamente atractivo, que estaba chocando su cuerpo con el suyo de un momento a otro, y podría jurar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito esta vez. Desde que había cumplido los 15 años sabía que era gay, y aunque lo había aceptado, jamás había tenido alguna relación seria, solo uno que otro coqueteo, con uno que otro chico. La única persona con la cual había querido intentar algo serio era un completo imbécil, y las cosas no habían resultado como Alec quería. A pesar de todo, a Alec le gustaba _"jugar"_ un poco, sin llegar todo el tiempo a algo más. Aparte, solo lo sabían su hermana y Jace, su mejor amigo.

El transporte siguió su camino, y en los momentos que se detenía podía sentir el miembro del chico que estaba detrás un poco más fuerte en sus nalgas. Aquello era una erección, con cada una de sus letras. Alec ya no sabía si sudaba por el calor del bus, o por cómo se sentía aquello. Decidió entonces moverse un poco hacia atrás la próxima vez que el bus se detuvo, haciendo que el contacto entre ambos fuera más fuerte.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, preocupado por sus propios pensamientos. La angustia pronto comenzó a crecer en su mente, hasta que entonces una vocecilla que jamás había escuchado, le habló en lo profundo de su mente; **_“¿Qué importa un poco de diversión antes de llegar a casa, Alexander? A fin de cuentas, no sabes su nombre, el tampoco el tuyo, y probablemente jamás lo vuelvas a ver.”_** Eso, inmediatamente, apagó todas las alarmas.

Era un hombre maduro a sus 20 años, sabía lo que quería, y esa voz tenía razón: _Jamás_ iba a volver a verlo. Sus ojos azules volvieron a verlo, mucho más curiosos que antes, aprovechando que el otro tenía la mirada en el camino lo pudo detallar un poco más. El cabello era negro en puntas, como si de un puercoespín se tratara, sus ojos eran rasgados, como los de un asiático, y amarillos como un gato. Llevaba una cadena de oro dentro de una camisa rosa, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros muy ajustados. No pudo ver más, puesto que el chofer volvió a frenar en una parada, y sus ojos se fijaron en el camino, al tiempo que echaba su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, y sentía aquel musculo chocar nuevamente con él con fuerza.

La mano del otro hombre acarició su nuca con rapidez, solo unos leves segundos, como si no hubiese sido más que el aire, acompañado de un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar.

_**— Cuídate.** _

Entonces se bajó del autobús por la puerta delantera. Alec giró el rostro hacia la salida, y pudo verlo por completo. Era hermoso, y mientras se alejaba, sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, que el moreno aprovechó para guiñarle, divertido, y al mismo tiempo lanzarle un beso. El rostro de Alec enrojeció rápidamente, volviendo la vista al camino, como si en él encontraría una calma repentina. Una señora se bajó en la parada próxima, y tuvo oportunidad de sentarse. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que podía sentir la sangre martilleándole los oídos.

Aquel acto de osadía era completamente nuevo para él, puesto que jamás había hecho algo como eso en publico, y ciertamente (para su sorpresa) le había gustado. No pudo evitar sonreír con una picardía que solo él entendía, y finalmente dejó de prestarle atención al camino, concentrándose únicamente en era hermosa luna llena que lo acompañaba esa noche.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de una semana de aquel evento, Alec y su familia van a pasar un fin de semana en un club. Ahí, el karma hace de las suyas con Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo algo largo, pero creo que vale la pena. Muchas gracias por los kudos, y los comentarios ;)

El suceso del bus había ocurrido hacía una semana ya. Su hermana Isabelle había visto ese hecho muy gracioso, sobre todo por la creciente angustia de Alec, aunque finalmente habían dejado el tema por la paz. El sábado en la mañana, la familia Lightwood tenía todo listo para ir a “Raziel’s Resort” un club-resort donde su familia era socia, y tal vez el mejor club del lado este de la ciudad.

El camino hacia el club fue silencioso en el automóvil. Las cosas con su familia eran un poco complicadas, aunque él no comprendía muy bien el porqué. Su madre era una mujer cariñosa, y estaba embarazada de su próximo hermano. Y su padre un hombre muy trabajador, pero al mismo tiempo hacia lo mejor que podía para estar en casa y compartir con su familia, y a pesar de lo estricto que podía llegar a ser, era cariñoso y se preocupaba por todos en casa. Alec simplemente no podía entender que era lo que andaba mal, desde hace más o menos dos años, y trataba de no prestarle mucha atención. No quería estresarse más de la cuenta, o terminaría por caérsele el cabello.

Su hermana, por otra parte, estuvo gran parte del camino tomándose fotos, y al teléfono de Alec llegaban las notificaciones de Instagram cada vez que ella subía alguna. En un viaje de una hora y media, tres notificaciones

— ¿Qué tanto posteas, Izzy? ¡Es el mismo ambiente el de todas las fotos!

Su hermana no había hecho más que reírse, y mostrarle los “likes” de cada una. 75, 80 y 95 en cada una, respectivamente.

— Me aman.

— ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?

— A la mitad. Y mejor que a cierto _personaje_ , de hecho.

El rostro de Alec se enrojeció rápidamente, mientras abría los ojos lo máximo que su anatomía le permitía, en señal de advertencia. Había captado la “indirecta” de su hermana de inmediato. Por suerte, su madre iba medio dormida, y su padre estaba demasiado absorto en el camino como para escuchar lo que ambos hablaban. Decidió cortar por lo sano, no arriesgando su suerte al continuar hablando de eso.

Cruzaron un enorme arco que les daba la bienvenida junto a dos guardias, que tomaron sus datos y pidieron el carnet de su padre, donde constaba su pertenencia al club. Momentos más tarde, luego de estacionar en la entrada, un hombre se estaba encargando de llevar sus bolsos y maletas a la casa que les correspondía, y otro se encargaba de estacionar el auto en su puesto correspondiente. Todos allí eran muy organizados.

Antes de poder entrar finalmente, Robert miró a los tres miembros de su familia antes de hablar.

— Muy bien. Tengo unos asuntos que atender con Andrew Blackthorn, los cuales espero finalizar antes de almorzar. Esta vez, es turno de Maryse de escoger el sitio.

El club era enorme, y aunque llevaban un par de años disfrutando de sus servicios, no lo habían recorrido por completo. Según el mapa que Alec había visto una vez, constaba de ocho piscinas, trece restaurantes, un cine con ocho salas, un sin número de tiendas de ropa con nombres que a Alec se le dificultaba pronunciar, pero que Isabelle podía decir como si dijera el nombre de los colores, dos playas artificiales, y una zona con un lago artificial en el que se podía pescar.

— Iré a dar unas vueltas para ver si consigo un buen lugar, ¿Vienes conmigo, Isabelle? Hay cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

El rostro de Isabelle se había tornado serio un instante, aunque no mucho después había sonreído ampliamente mientras asentía. Alec se había percatado, por supuesto, de la seriedad momentánea. La relación entre su madre y su hermana era muy confidente, como si ambas fueran las hermanas más unidas del mundo. Isabelle conocía secretos de su madre, que estaba seguro nunca diría en voz alta. Y por otro lado, él llevaba una relación con ambos bastante común. Por un momento, sintió como si su padre aguantaba la respiración, pero continuó hablando. Seguro había sido su imaginación.

— ¿Qué harás tú, Alec?

— Iré a practicar con el arco y las flechas.

— Novedoso —Intervino Isabelle con una sonrisa. Esas prácticas eran lo que Alec más disfrutaba del sitio.

Luego de finiquitar la hora, todos se separaron apenas moviendo las manos en un gesto para despedirse.

* * *

Las áreas deportivas del resort eran muy amplias y variadas. Tenis, baseball, futbol, golf, dos piscinas especiales para prácticas de natación aparte de las otras ocho para el disfrute de los socios, y un campo para practicar la arquería. A Alec le encantaba estar ahí, y podía pasar horas lanzando flechas y acertando en los blancos. Le gustaba mucho, a pesar de que Jace se bufara llamándole “Legolas” o “Hawkeye” dependiendo del humor en el que se encontrara. Por supuesto, los Herondale también eran socios del club.

Cuando se entra a alguna de las áreas deportivas, es normativo tener un uniforme, que ya viene incluido y se puede personalizar cuando se inscribe al club. El suyo era una camisa deportiva azul oscura, con una flama a lo largo de su espalda y el apellido Lightwood en la zona de la cervical, y un cierre blanco en el cuello, junto a un short blanco. Estaba inspeccionando su arco y las flechas, cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda. Se giró para ver quién era, pero la voz del individuo llegó primero.

— Hola, Alec.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al reconocerlo. La familia Blackthorn ya era miembro del club cuando los Lightwood se habían unido, y se habían mostrado muy amables con ellos desde el principio. Era una amistad lejana, por catalogarlo en algún sitio. Y de hecho, sus padres ahora mantenían negocios juntos.

— ¿Qué tal, Mark? No sabía que habías venido con tu padre.

— Helen y Julián también vinieron con nosotros.

La voz de Mark tenía cierto canto que Alec jamás admitiría que le gustaba. Solo asintió, mientras continuaba con lo suyo. Ahora que Mark estaba delante de él, pudo observarlo mejor. La piel pálida contrastaba con el fuerte morado de su franela. Y a diferencia de la de Alec, la suya tenía una enredadera espinosa a lo largo de los costados, y por toda la espalda. El apellido Blackthorn iba bordado en el cuello, dejando espacio para el cierre negro vertical.

— Papá está atendiendo unos asuntos con tu padre.

— Si, lo sé. Tal vez luego quieran invitarnos a todos a comer.

Mark sonrió, y por un momento, Alec sintió algo de envidia por el muchacho. Ambos tenían la misma edad, y ya él estaba por terminar la universidad. Había decidido estudiar arquitectura, y al mismo tiempo, se dedicaba a la arquería como deporte provisional. Y según tenía entendido, era bastante bueno. Andrew Blackthorn era más flexible en lo que a los gustos de sus hijos, de lo que Robert Lightwood jamás seria.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto no venias, Alec?

— Un par de meses, creo.

— ¿Quisieras tomar una limonada luego? Kieran se ha puesto un poco dramático últimamente, respecto a que aún no le he presentado a algún amigo. Tal vez te lo presente.

— ¿Quién es Kieran?

Mark se ruborizó un instante, pero mantuvo su tono neutral y expresión seria. Era un joven casi tan serio como Alec.

— Mi novio. Sé que ustedes los Lightwood son un poco… a la antigua, pero no creo que eso a _ti_ te moleste.

No. Por supuesto que no le molestaba, ¿Cómo es que Mark estaba tan seguro de que a _él_ no le molestaría? No quería averiguarlo. Carraspeó un poco mientras buscaba las palabras.

— ¿Tu novio? ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—Si. Y pues, no tiene problemas al respecto. De hecho, tampoco tiene problema con que Helen esté saliendo con Aline Penhallow, ¿La conoces?

¡Por supuesto que la conocía! Aline era como una prima muy lejana a la que casi no le hablaba, cierto, pero la conocía. Aquello era algo que realmente no esperaba. Sabía que Andrew Blackthorn era bastante flexible, pero no imaginó jamás que fuese _tan_ flexible.

— Si, si la conozco.

Silencio. Algo en ese momento debió translucir en el rostro de Alec. Angustia, incertidumbre, o tal vez los celos que sentía en ese instante.

— Umh, ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo antes de practicar? Sé que nuestras familias mantienen negocios y todo el asunto, pero creo que son contadas las ocasiones en las que hemos hablado como un par de amigos, en lugar de frívolos conocidos.

Aunque aquella observación le había hecho sonreír, no dejaba de ser cierto. Una vez habían pasado la navidad ahí en el club, pero Alec había estado solo con sus amigos, y apenas había compartido más de tres palabras con los Blackthorn, los Penhallow o los Highsmith.

— Estaría bien. Pero hagámoslo luego de que vaciemos el carcaj. Y quien falle más veces, paga.

La sonrisa de Mark era hermosa. Alec no la había visto jamás, e inevitablemente sintió una corriente en el estómago. Pero más allá de la sonrisa del muchacho, imaginó fue la sonrisa de aquel moreno misterioso que se bajaba del bus hace ya una semana, que le había sonreído solo a él. Esto de que le atrajeran los hombres era ciertamente toda una _situación_.

 

 

 Alec estaba seguro de que Mark le había dejado ganar, aunque este insistiera en que no era así. Había acertado seis flechas de doce, e increíble que pareciera, Mark solo había acertado en el blanco cuatro veces.

— Dejémonos de tonterías, Alexander. Ganaste, así que cumpliré mi parte del trato y voy a pagar lo que pidas en el café.

Escuchar su nombre completo le sonó extraño a sus propios oídos. Solamente el profesor Starkweather le llamaba así, los demás profesores lo hacían por su apellido, y en casa y con la gran mayoría de sus conocidos, era simplemente “Alec”

— Como digas, Mark.

Ambos recogieron las flechas que pudieron, las guardaron en sus respectivos carcajes y las devolvieron en la oficina de la entrada a la zona de la arquería, y fueron al café más cercano, “La Princesa Mecánica”. Pidieron una mesa para ambos, en el segundo piso, cerca del ventanal que daba hacia el campo de golf. Era una vista, ciertamente, muy bonita.

— Entonces, Alec, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

— Una limonada estaría bien.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Para empezar.

Mark volvió a sonreír, caminando hacia la barra, mientras Alec subía las escaleras y tomaba asiento en donde le habían indicado. No era una persona que confiara fácilmente, pero Mark lucia como un buen chico… Alguien con quien hablar de sus asuntos. Jace era hombre, y heterosexual con novia, por lo cual era algo… complicado tener ese tipo de charlas. E Isabelle no lo comprendería igual de bien, aunque fuese su hermana. Tal vez debía darse una oportunidad con el muchacho.

De pronto, se sintió ligeramente nervioso. No solía tocar el tema de su sexualidad con nadie, a menos que estuviera en plan de ligar con algún chico, aunque fuese solo para deshacerse de la calentura un rato en la comodidad de su habitación. Los ligues no pasaban de fotos enviadas por celular o apps. Jamás un encuentro en persona, porque le asustaba hacerlo, ¿Qué tal si esa persona conocía a sus padres y hacia algún comentario indiscreto luego? No podía permitirse ningún riesgo. Al menos no hasta hablar con ellos propiamente. Había planeado hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, y justo cuando pensaba ejecutar su plan, descubren que el embarazo de su madre es de riesgo elevado. Tendría que esperar.

Justamente cuando sus pensamientos se estaban convirtiendo en una masa gris de negatividad, Mark llegó con un enorme vaso de limonada y otro de igual tamaño de jugo de fresa.

— Van a subir las galletas, y unos pedazos de pastel en unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que almorzaremos después de esto?

Mark se echó a reír. Tenía una risa que, combinada a su leve canto, era hermosa. Aprovechó esos segundos de silencio para sacar de su bolsillo una liga negra, y amarrando su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo, que en realidad lucia como la cola de un pug.

— Estoy seguro de que podremos… Alec, sé que no nos conocemos mucho. No podríamos considerarnos algo más que compañeros, o incluso conocidos, pero me gustaría cambiar eso.

La voz del muchacho sonaba como poesía recitada en una lengua muerta; hermosa. Alec solo pudo asentir, dándole un sorbo a su limonada. Volvía a sentir la calentura en el estómago. **_“Maldición…”_**

— Es por eso que comenzaré a hablar yo. Tal vez luego te sientas un poco más cómodo.

— Por favor.

El rubio bebió un poco de su jugo, dejando que sus labios se mancharan un poco de rojo, haciendo que contrastaran por completo con su piel y sus ojos.

— Yo soy bisexual y es algo que he sabido desde hace bastante tiempo. Antes, la ansiedad y la angustia acababan conmigo todas las noches, puesto que pensaba que había algo _mal_ en mí. No era del todo malo, pero había una _falla_. Pero, luego de hablarlo con Helen, me di cuenta de que ella se sentía igual. Y no es una falla, es algo completamente normal, inherente de cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿Por qué te digo esto? Porque sencillamente creo que eres el primer Lightwood con una mentalidad un poco más abierta. Y al cual veo que hay _algo_ que le atormenta. 


— Deberías tratar más a Izzy. Al menos con lo de la mentalidad abierta.

— No cambiemos de tema – Respondió el muchacho de inmediato – Si me equivoco, puedo compensarte trayéndote el número de cualquier mesera que te parezca atractiva.

Esta vez, fue Alec quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa. En cierta manera, Mark tenía razón, aunque no aplicaba directamente a su caso. Comenzó a hablar, un poco más bajo de lo que realmente debería. Estaba inevitablemente nervioso.

— Sé exactamente qué es lo que me perturba, Mark. Y la verdad, lo que me atormenta es no poder manejarlo. Yo siento _algo_ por las personas de mí mismo sexo… Y sé que en pleno siglo XXI no debería ser algo tan grave. Pero, tal como conoces, la familia…

— Lo entiendo. La familia es un peso que debemos cargar, pero solo nosotros podemos decidir hasta cuándo. Nuestros padres nos traen al mundo sin preguntar, y esperan que vivamos lo que ellos ya han planeado sin tomar en cuenta lo que queremos o sentimos. Mi abuela no está nada contenta con mi relación ni con la de Helen, por ejemplo.

— ¿De verdad?

— La última vez le hizo un desaire a Kieran. Y la vez anterior a esa, a Aline. Fue horrible.

— Vaya...

— Vaya. Pero vaya ella a ver qué hace, porque ni Helen ni yo estamos dispuestos a cambiar porque a la abuela no le parezcan nuestras parejas. Nadie le dijo a ella con quien debía casarse.

— ¿Cuál es tu consejo, Mark?

— Háblalo. Déjalo salir finalmente, cuando estés preparado, por supuesto. Y demuéstrales que _eso_ es solo una parte que no conocían del muchacho que siempre han amado. Nada tiene porque cambiar, y estoy seguro de que ellos te aman muchísimo como para cambiar su forma de ser contigo. Mi padre, por ejemplo, no lo tomo mal. Y Eleonor tampoco. Solo mi abuela, quien decidió no hablarme por unos meses, pero ahora la vez, como si nada hubiese pasado. Al menos hasta que ve a Kieran, y pues bueno… Ahí sí parece que ha pasado de todo.

El humor con el que Mark contaba su experiencia hizo que Alec se relajara un poco más. Él tenía razón. Tenía una vida independiente de sus padres, y aunque ellos estaban en libertad de soñar cosas respecto a su futuro, Alec debía también tomar sus propias decisiones, vivir también lo que el planeaba, con quien lo planeaba, ¿No es ese entonces, el sentido de madurar y crecer? ¿Poder hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, sin afectarle a nadie más, y siendo pleno? Podía cargar con eso.

Una mesera llegó sonriente a donde ambos se encontraban, dejando un par de platos con galletas y tortas frente a ambos.

— ¿Desean algo más?

— Oh, no… ¿Tú quieres algo más, Alec?

— Así está bien. Gracias.

La muchacha se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que el celular de Mark comenzaba a sonar.

— Si, ya terminé, estoy merendando con un amigo. Deberías venir a conocerlo — Mark y Alec intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice—. Estamos en el café “Princesa Mecánica”, en el segundo piso. Está bien, los esperaremos.

Pronto, Alec se sintió bastante curioso, y aunque trató en vano no demostrarlo, Mark le había leído la expresión.

— Era Kieran. Viene de camino con un amigo.

— Espero que no me hayas dado esa charla motivacional para retenerme acá y presentarme a tu novio.

— Demonios, me descubriste.

Alec no pudo evitar reír, al tiempo que continuaba comiendo su trozo de pastel. Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales los muchachos siguieron conversando un poco más, conociéndose. Tenían varias cosas en común, pudo observar Alec. Eran el hijo mayor en sus respectivas familias, a pesar de que Mark compartía el puesto con su hermana Helen. Disfrutaban más la ciudad que el campo, y tenían una hermana especialmente popular. Se contaron un par de historias, y finalmente Alec se sentía cómodo, en confianza y con un confidente.

— Nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí, puede salir. A nadie, ¿Trato? — La voz de Mark era ligeramente amenazante, a pesar de su sonrisa.

— Trato.

El teléfono del rubio volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Quieres otra limonada?

— Me la merezco.

Mark puso los ojos en blanco.

— Kieran está abajo, con Magnus.

— ¿Su amigo?

— Si. Subirán en un momento.

Ambos esperaron un poco más, entre risas y bromas, hasta que la mirada azul de Alec se fijó en quienes subían las escaleras. Por un momento, todo se volvió negro alrededor de _él,_ y contuvo la respiración _._ Conocía aquel cabello lleno de gel, en punta. Sintió su corazón detenerse, y contener la respiración. Aquella piel canela. Esos hombros anchos y brazos delgados pero fuertes bajo la fina tela de un suéter con estampado de leopardo. Pero lo que lo hizo finalmente aceptar que era _él_ , fueron sus inconfundibles ojos: Rasgados y felinamente amarillos.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados, y solo ahí Alec pudo reaccionar y llenar sus pulmones nuevamente de aire. La voz de Mark le ayudó a volver al mundo real.

— Alec, ellos son Kieran Ap Nudd, y Magnus Bane.

Ambos extendieron su mano derecha, y Alec estrechó primero la de Kieran, y luego la de Magnus. La piel era suave, y el tacto firme. La mano estaba fría por la bebida que traía cinco segundos antes.

— Yo… Yo soy Alec. Alexander. Alexander Lightwood.

— Oh, así que Alexander. Es un nombre muy bonito.

La voz de Magnus era gruesa, pero al mismo tiempo tan suave como su piel. Alec tragó grueso, antes de percatarse que llevaban ya más de lo normal tomados de la mano. En su tono había, en cierto modo, algo de complicidad. Lo reconocía. Ambos se habían reconocido.

— Gracias.

— Cuando me mencionaste que tu novio estaría con un amigo, no pensaba que fuera una mezcla tan bonita. Quiero decir. Un intenso cabello negro a juego con unos intensos ojos azules no es algo que se consiga a diario por la calle, si me permites decir. Y menos mal.

¿Aquello era… acaso el… acaso _él_ le estaba coqueteando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sorpresivo? ¿Inesperado? ¿Que tal les ha parecido el capitulo? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado al menos un poco. Esto puede quedar como un OS, o podria continuarlo. Tengo algunas ideas en mente, jajaja, es cuestión de que, por favor, me lo hagan saber ;)


End file.
